Benutzer Diskussion:MtaÄ
Wallpaper-Contest Das mit der Wallpaper-Rubrik ist wiklich eine nette Idee! Nur leider fehlt mir die passende Gerätschaft um gezeichnete Bilder einzuscannen, deshalb wollt ich mal fragen ob man auch Bilder mit "MS Paint" malen und hochladen darf. Natürlich würde ich alles selbst zeichnen, so gut es geht, und nichts von woanders kopieren (bin nämlich 'ne sehr ehrliche Haut^^). Schikado http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/kirby/de/images/6/64/Kirby_rockt.gif 12:20, 5. Apr. 2009 (UTC) :Ah, ok. Ich werd das mal ändern, Paint geht natürlich auch. Ich bin auch ehrlich, zumindest ab und a... ehm :) Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper @ Wikia (Talk) 12:22, 5. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Wow, ist wirklich erstaunlich für wieviel Themen es Wiki's gibt :o! Naja, um auf deine Frage zurück zukommen, ich kenne mich nicht nur mit Kirby aus ich würde auch beim Pokémon-Wiki mitarbeiten und dort mein Wissen mit einfließen lassen. Ich war und bin nämlich auch noch ein großer Pokemon-Fan, musst du wissen^^. Schikado http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/kirby/de/images/6/64/Kirby_rockt.gif 16:35, 5. Apr. 2009 (UTC) ::Ah, das ist gut, Mario Lover wird sich sicher über jemanden freuen, der ihm hilft. Hast du in entertainment gesehen, am Mittwoch und Donnerstag kommen Pokémon-Specials. Die verpasst ein großer Pokémon-Fan nicht (aber ich schon, da ich arbeite ;) Wie gesagt, dir stehen alle Türen offen, mich zu kontaktieren. Ich bin zu 99% am öftesten von allen hier im Wiki verfügbar ;) Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper @ Wikia (Talk) 16:50, 5. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Re:DSi Oh doch, es hat gerade geklappt! Zu Skype: jaaaaa, da musst du dich wohl mehr anstrengen (rofl). Oh, und ich hab jetzt auch ein Headset, bin aber zu faul den PC anzuwerfen, ich meld mich aber heute noch. --der Krustenkäse, am 15.4.09, so gegen 15:24 Uhr Ich mal wieder: sorry dass ich nicht on gegangen bin, aber es lief ein guter Film und jetzt ist es schon spät, daher... ich denk ich komm aber morgen nochmal. (du hast ja keine Ahnung, wie mühselig es ist, Nachrichten per DSi zu verfassen...) Also wenn du noch was von mir möchtest, schreib bitte auf meine Disku, ich bleib glaub ich noch ne Weile da (aber keine Ahnung wie lang genau, daher...) Und wir haben nen neuen User... mal gucken wie er sich macht. --Krusti, 17.4., 23:11 Puuh, das hört sich nicht gut an... leider kann ich nichts anderes tun als dir gute Besserung zu wünschen... das mit dem neuen PC ist echt ein seeeeeehr guter Zeitpunkt, aber dann kannst du wenigstens ohne regelmäßige Abstürze meinem Gelaber lauschen ^^ Und zum "praktischen" kleinen Gerät: na ja, also praktisch ist das Teil schon, aber auch verdammt umständlich und sowas von laaaaaaaaahm... muss echt nicht sein und ist bei mir auch nur die absolute Notlösung. Sonst hoff ich aber, dass du nochmal kommen kannst, aber deine Gesundheit hat natürlich Vorrang. Krustenkäse http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/kirby/de/images/c/c2/Waddle-dee2.gif 12:36, 18. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Übrigens, du hast bei "sunday" das "a" vergessen. (jetzt fühl ich mich besserwisserisch...) Ich guck mal ob ichs verbessern kann. Wie gehts denn so? Also erstmal wollte ich dir mal ne Rückmeldung geben, dass ich noch lebe... meine Mutter hat WIRKLICH das Zimmer abgeschlossen... (puke). Aber na ja, so gehts ja auch. Ich kann übrigens seit heute nichts mehr auf der DSi-Seite schreiben... schon blöd.KA worans liegt, aber... naja, wenn du da bist schreib doch bitte AUF MEINE DISKU, da ichs sonst eh nicht lese. Oh, und zum Namensklau: es tut mir leid wenn ich dich in irgendeiner Weise verunsichert haben sollte, das war nicht meine Intuition, lieber Marc-Philip. (schöööööööner Satz :D) --dein Therapeut, am 20.4., öhm...22:26 Uhr P.S.: Verwende auf meiner Disku jetzt BITTE NICHT meinen echten Namen, ok? Ich meine damit, dass ich ausschließlich auf der von uns angelegten DSi-Talk-Seite nix mehr schreiben kann (nervt ziemlich). Zu dem ajax-dingens: könntest du dich da vielleicht ein WENIG präziser ausdrücken? (was soll ich genau sehen etc.). Oh, da fällt mir ein: hast du schon mal "Mob Rules" gehört? Die mag ich ziemlich, dürfte auch dein Geschmack sein (pures Metal). --mast... mast...MASTERCHIEF (rofl) P.S.: da ist mir was witziges passiert... Schikado hat plötzlich DEINE Unterschrift! :o! Aber qie kann das sein...? Mysteriös... muss mal Aiman fragen, ob die ILLUMINATEN was damit zu tun haben... Ok, die Gruppe muss man echt mal gehört haben, die sind echt gut! Ihr letztes Album war glaub ich Ethnolution A.D. ... ja, müsste hinkommen. Ein Video, das du UNBEDINGT mal sehen solltest, ist "Haloid" (auch dir würds gefallen, Nitzi, solltest du das hier lesen). So ein gutes Video... muss man mal gesehen haben. Oh, und zu deinem "MASTERCHIEF": das ist... schön ^^ Ich geh jetzt übrigens mal off... bis (hoffentlich) morgen --ein Illuminat Also, erstmal: heute komm ich noch bei Skype on. Zu "Haloid": das ist kein Musikvideo, sondern ein Filmchen in dem sich Masterchief und Samus leicht übertrieben und sinnlos bekämpfen. Sollte man UNBEDINGT mal gesehen haben :) Kann nicht mehr schreiben! Konnte nix mehr schreiben...??? Hier ist wohl so ne Sperre eingebaut, dass ich nur ne bestimmte Anzahl an Wörtern schreiben kann... aber na ja. Ich bin später wieder da, schreib mir mal ob dein Headset endlich wieder geht! (wave) Ich komm so gegen sechs, denke ich. --noch ein Illuminat Ja, das ajax-Teil geht (nur der Kasten links mit den Kategorien etc ist oft nicht da). Ich weiß nicht wieso, aber hier ist wohl ne Sperre eingebaut, die ab ner gewissen Buchstabenanzahl nen Riegel vorschiebt... ka wieso. --XIII 1000-Teile-Puzzle Ich wollte nur mal fragen, ob du mir bei meinem 1000-Teile-Puzzle helfen möchtest oder nicht. Ich hab auch extra auf dich gewartet ;) --der puzzelnde Masterchief Oh Mann, ich LIEBE diese Andeutungen, vor allem weil keiner weiß worums gegt (rofl). Bin ja mal gespannt, was er in die Pause gerade reininterpretiert... die Auflösung: ich hab in der Locopedia den Star Wars-Artikel gelesen, war echt gut :) Da ich aber ein lieber und unscguldiger Junge bin, gehe ich jetzt brav ins Bett, lege mich hin und... FANG AN DAS ZIMMER ZU ROCKEN!!! UAAAAAAAAH!!! *keuch* *keuch*... toooll, und wo soll ich jetzt schlafen? Dann muss ich wihl on bleiben... --Bill Kaulitz von "Tokio Motel" (mal bei YouTube eingeben - die Serie ist mal SOWAS VON witzig :D... und nicht so hirnlos wie Haloid ^^) Wie ist Schule? und anderer Kram Also erstmal: wie war der Schulanfang? (ihr habt doch schon, oder...?) Gestern war ich nicht on, da meine Mutter die TASTATUR DES RECHNERS eingezogen hatte (ich erklär später warum). Während Mathe kam mir heute ne Idee für ne Metroid-Satire in Loco... ich möchte nicht zu viel verraten, denn ich arbeite noch dran, aber der Auslöser der Idee war "Metroid Prim" und dementsprechend wird das Ganze dann auch ungefähr aussehen. Ich kann noch nicht sagen ob und wann ich heute onkommen kann, ich bin heute auch noch weg und ich habe in nächster Zeit irre viele Arbeiten... ich versuche es zumindest. --Der Erfinder vom Virus "me_tro_id.exe", kurz: MeTroId Aaalso, was mach ich jetzt...? Hmmmmm... Nachrichtenschreiben per DSi ist echt umständlich... vlt kümmere ich mich mal um meine Gewächse... oder ich warte bis später... und ich muss noch bis Morgen die 10 Gebote lernen (puke)... unterhalte mich mal, Bruder! (ich beginne Gefallen dran zu finden ^^... ach nee, ich lass es mal) --Big Brother is watching you! Ach verdammt, wo in der Bibel sind diese sch**ß Gebote?!? Hmmm... zum Big Brother: dann bin ich halt Big Daddy, die Dinger habens drauf! Links einfügen: geht nicht, da ich hier nix kopieren kann... aber da du der Big Brother bist, unterhalte mich! Ich hab grad nämlich keine Lust auf Botanik, wenn du verstehst... --Big Daddy is watching you! Kannst du mir vlt nen Link für geben? In Wikis hängt sich das Teil nämlich immer total auf... Puuuuuh... hier geht alles schief... immer wenn ich jetzt hierherkomme muss ich mich neu anmelden, was vorher noch nicht war. Dann hat er die Anmelden-Seite nicht aufgerufen und und und... wie schon gesagt, DSi und Wiki verträgt sich GANZ schlecht... Was ich so mache? Ich lerne die 10 Gebote auswendig. Irre spannend, sag ich dir :) Ich mach jetzt aber mal Schluss, ich lern die Sch**ßsdinger noch und dann leg ich mich schlafen. Viel Spaß noch beim Botanik-TV oder was auch immer und bis morgen! Moin Meister. Ich wollte nur sagen dass es recht unwahrscheinlich ist, dass ich heute kommen kann, da ich in den nächsten Wochen insgesamt sechs Arbeiten schreibe und auch noch ein Referat halten muss, und zusätzlich muss ich noch ein 408-Seiten fassendes Buch lesen... ich hasse mein Leben und insbesondere meine Schule :( Wenn ich tatsächlich noch kommen sollte, dann eher spät. --Workaholic wider Willen 26-4-09 Ich wollte mich nur noch mal melden und hoffe dass du das hier noch liest... erstmal: morgen kann ich vlt auch nicht kommen (sooooo viel Arbeit :( ...), über DSi schreib ich dann noch was, denke ich. Extra für meinen Lieblingsbruder (du) habe ich mal ein paar Puzzel-Seiten rausgesucht, was für Fortgeschrittene; da sind an die 1000 Teile Standart ;) Aber da sind auch ein paar dabei... na ja... muss man nicht mögen. Dann schlaf mal gut (hehe, was für eine Ironie :) ...) und (hoffentlich) bis demnächst! --Timeo Danaos et dona ferentes (übersetz mal ^^)